


How I Lost My Virginity To Alien Goo

by Lewdbot (Nitrobot)



Series: Men are from Mars, Women are from Klyntar [3]
Category: The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, Muscles, Other, Slime, Symbiote takes human form, Transformation, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Lewdbot
Summary: An alternate scenario for how Eddie comes across the symbiote; seeing that it's still alive, he takes it home to thaw it out.And, because he's a horny teenager, the symbiote does all it can to convince him to bond with it...





	How I Lost My Virginity To Alien Goo

**Author's Note:**

> While rewatching Spectacular I realised that this version of Eddie is a lot like his comics version, the main differences being backstory and age. And then I got to thinking of a version of As My Host Wishes with this Eddie, particularly since a horny teenager would be a lot less hesitant about having sex with an alien... and here we are.
> 
> What can I say, i'm a slut for slime.

Eddie’s roommate was still gone, back home visiting his parents. That was about the only good thing to come out of the day he’d just had. He locked the door, and slowly pulled out the petri dish he’d kept clamped under his shoulder the entire ride back to his dorm. The black goo inside it slowly oozed into the center as he set it down on the table next to his bed.

“You can fix this. You can fix this, Eddie, just… God, I don’t know... “ He sat heavily on the bed, sinking into the mattress as he rubbed at his face. His heart hadn’t calmed down, not since the brief moment of relief he’d felt when he saw the alien back in its container, only for it to be frozen solid... by _Spider-Man._ Almost destroyed, along with Eddie's life.

Almost.He’d seen it still moving, twitching, despite the hard frost covering it. And he’d let himself hope, wrenching the container open and carefully chipping the alien free, until he could scrape it into the dish he’d kept nestled in his jacket, that now sat beside him. It was still twitching, but that was all it did.

 _‘It’s not dead,’_ he told himself. ‘ _It’s not dead. It’s just… just resting. It’s just dormant. Once it’s thawed, sneak it back into the lab, wait to get hired back, boom. Problem solved.’_

Problem solved. As if it would really be that easy. But it was all he had left to hope for. If he didn’t get his job back, if he had to drop out after all…

The headache got worse. Eddie sighed and forced himself to his feet, picking up the dish and balancing it on the radiator, turning it up as high as it would go.

Then he watched it, and waited.

And waited.

Ten minutes passed, then twenty.

An hour.

Still watching. Still waiting. Sometimes pacing back and forth, always glancing back at the alien, praying and praying for _any_ sign that it was recovering.

“Come on, _please_... “ He picked it up again and roughly shook it, but the viscous slime inside barely budged from the center of the dish. When he threw it back down, he groaned into his palm, “Why can’t I just shove you in a microwave for a few seconds or something?”

Maybe it just wasn’t hot enough to re-agitate the molecules; even though he was covered in sweat from the heat in his room, only some of it from the anxiety weighing heavy on his shoulders. Maybe… maybe there was just no bringing it back.

His one chance, gone. _Killed,_ by Spider-Man. He breathed heavily, clenching his fists, barely holding back from lashing out at anything he could reach… then he forced himself to calm down.

Anger issues. He’d hoped he left them behind in high school, after Peter… never mind. _He_ was no better than the spider. Hell, he was even worse. But Eddie didn’t need him. He never did. After all they went through together, after everything Eddie had done for him, if _he_ wanted to throw it all away to chase a guy in spandex across the city then that was _his_ choice and he could deal with it all alone. All Eddie had to care about was himself, his _own_ life.

And that meant somehow resurrecting the alien he’d stolen and stashed in his dorm.

He’d leave it until morning. He had to. There was nothing more he could do.

He undressed, too exhausted to do much more than pull his sweat-soaked shirt over his head and remove his shoes, before collapsing onto his bed for a final time. He slept, somehow, and he dreamt. He wouldn’t remember any of it when he woke up, not when the morning would tell him if his life was over, so his subconscious ran wild.

Spiders crushed in his fists, spiders that somehow became Peter’s face.

Gwen pulling at him, begging him to stop.

Gwen…

“ **Eddie** …”

His eyes flew open a second before he snapped awake, only for him to squeeze them shut again with a groan. He hadn’t turned the light out before he dozed off, and it burned his retinas. He opened them again, slowly, blinking until the blurry spots came together into shapes he could recognise. Harsh red light flashing at him from the shelf beside his bed, telling him it was only 2AM. And though he couldn’t remember what he’d been dreaming about, the hardness in his pants told him he’d rather have still been asleep.

So why _wasn’t_ he?

**“Over here, Eddie…”**

A voice. Faint, whispering, just on the edge of his awareness… coming from the radiator.

The alien.

It was moving. Moving! Eddie scrambled upright, flinging himself out of bed and reaching for the dish, not realising how hot it was until it burned his fingers and he dropped it-

“Shit!” The lid fell off before it hit the floor, and before he could fumble to retrieve it the slime was oozing out, surging towards him, sticking to his leg-

He yelped, falling back onto the bed in an effort to get away, but the alien had already latched onto him. It was spreading, climbing up his pants, like a black puddle oozing up his body, freezing him in place until it reached his lap, building on top of itself until...

It wasn’t a blob anymore. Now it looked surprisingly human. And it was looking at him, white eyes settling into the black. Watching him. Speaking, though it had no mouth that he could see.

 **“Hello, Eddie.”** The whisper was more of a hiss now, a low purr that sounded ever so slightly feminine. He didn’t notice he wasn’t breathing until his lungs started burning. Only when he managed to gulp down some air did he stutter out;

“Y… Y-Y-You can talk…?” That was hardly the most inexplicable thing happening to him, but it was the first question he could even think to ask. The alien cocked its head at him, the whites disappearing for a moment as it blinked, tendrils on its head falling sideways like viscous strands of hair.

 **“Indeed I can. And you saved me.”** It leaned forwards slightly, pressing its weight onto him (for slime, it was surprisingly heavy) as he tried to sit up. Eddie gulped again, wondering if he really was still dreaming. But he _knew_ when he was awake and when he was asleep… this was real. He could see his reflection, his own bewildered expression, in the alien’s shifting, shining body.

“I… I-I guess I did,” he admitted, trying to clear his throat before his voice cracked again. “How are you… doing… _that_?”

It blinked again, and it was actually adorable. **“Doing what?”**

Eddie blanked. How did you explain what was strange to something that didn’t even come from your own planet? “Well… _looking_ like that, _talking_ to me. You never… did any of this in the lab…”

As he trailed off the alien looked down at itself, as if only noticing its new body for the first time. **“I didn’t have reason to,”** it answered. **“Not when a host came for me so soon…”**

A host…

“Spider-Man?” he asked, watching his eyebrows furrow in his reflection as he sat up straighter. “He stole you, didn’t he?”

 **“He did.”** The hiss was far more prominent now. **“And then he decided he didn’t want me anymore. Thought he could just throw me away and forget about me.”**

Eddie scoffed. That was the one thing tonight that didn’t surprise him at all. “Yeah, I know that feeling…”

A tendril crept towards his cheek, holding his face gently. **“I know you do,** ” the alien said, sounding even more feminine now. **“Let me show you.”**

Eddie blinked, trying not to flinch away from the alien’s smooth touch. It was warmer than he was expecting. Before he could question what the alien wanted to show him, it plunged tendrils that quickly became hands through his hair, then through his scalp and skull until they cored into his brain. It wasn’t painful, just… unexpected.

Cold.

Windy.

One second he was staring at the slime, the next he was looking down at a street that was coming up to greet him, almost about to flatten him… only for it to bounce back, and then he was staring up at the sky, swinging towards it, his hands reaching out to throw his whole body from a shimmering black tether-

Spider-Man? Was this what the alien saw when it was bonded to him? Eddie, strapped behind the eyes of another, watched himself slam into the side of a building and catch his reflection. It _was_ the spider, in that black suit he’d gotten in the last week. But it _wasn’t_ a suit. It clung to him more like a second skin, and he didn’t even need to pull his mask off to show his face-

His face.

He knew that face.

_‘Peter… was Spider-Man all along!’_

Whether it was the realisation throwing him back into his own body or the alien sensing he’d seen enough, Eddie only had to blink to return to the present. Anger issues were now the last thing he was worrying about.

“That fucking… sneaky little shit!” He clawed at his skull, trying to both soothe the pounding in it that often preceded a rampage and to give his fists something to do other than punch out. Growls hissed out behind his gritted teeth, and his hands were pulled down from his head. Gentle, half-formed hands on his wrists, slime that crept up his forearms as the alien commanded his attention. Still warm on his skin.

 **“He lied to both of us, Eddie,”** it said. **“To** **_everyone_ ** **. And he thinks he can get away with it…”**

Eddie let out a low, heavy breath, forcing the calm before the storm to take over for now. “I’ll expose him,” he swore. “If everyone knows who he really is, that’s both of his lives ruined-”

The alien interrupted him with another touch to his cheek, pulling his head up. **"Oh, I think we can do better than that… and I think** **_you_ ** **were the one I was supposed to bond with.”**

Eddie blinked again, his fury forgotten in favour of confusion. “Bond with...?”

The whites watching him narrowed, tiny slits in a sea of black as the alien leaned further forward. Its weight pinned his persistent erection flat against his crotch, but then it shifted onto his chest, onto _its…_ no _, her_ chest… the slime flowing upwards and reforming, until the alien now had two large, perfectly replicated breasts.

 **“After all… I owe you for saving my life,”** she purred, as her chest quivered so close to his face. Each breast had a large patch of mirror-shine that showed him his own slack jaw and wide eyes.

 _‘Fuck me, that’s hot…’_ All he could feel was her weight pressing down on him, so real and tempting, and the burning pressure in his cock trapped beneath it. All he could _think_ of was relieving it, reaching out for those gooey tits so slightly jiggling with every minor movement…

Even so, he didn’t. Despite what most thought of teenage boys, even those just a few months shy of twenty, he liked to think he had _some_ self control. Especially when it came to aliens. Slimey, stupidly sexy aliens…

“I-It’s fine. Really,” Eddie insisted. “You don’t _owe_ me anything.”

Her whites swelled, as if she was surprised. But she didn’t pull back from him. She only pressed herself deeper into him, pressing her tits between her arms as she rubbed against his groin, the hard outline of his cock showing through his pants...

**“Is there nothing I can do to show my gratitude…?”**

She was doing it on purpose. She must have been. There was no way something, alien or not, could be so sexy on accident. As for _why_ she was doing it… well, that was hardly what mattered to him. He held back a moan, somehow, biting his lip. With her tits filling his vision, swelling against his bare chest- God, he could even feel hard nipples against his skin-, he was completely at her mercy. At the mercy of his own arousal, chipping away at whatever was left of his restraint. When he gave in, he could hear the blood rushing around his head towards his cock, his own voice almost unrecognisable.

“There… _is_ one thing-”

The alien replicated his moan as it held his face. **“That’s what I thought.”**

It turned out that she did have a mouth; a pink cavern that opened up with strings of black still tying it together as she clamped it hard onto his lips. Warm, wet, so soft… he felt her tongue, what must have been a tongue, slipping into him, easily finding his own and wrapping itself into it. His eyes closed, and he breathed her in deeply as she held on tightly, fingers oozing through his hair. And her skin… though it was slime that should have stuck to him as he pressed into it, there was just enough resistance that he could touch her.

She tasted so good, she felt like nothing he could compare to… because there was nothing he _could_ compare an alien to.

This was an alien. An entirely new species, a new form of life that the entire human race didn’t even know existed less than a week ago.

This was _not_ something he should be making out with.

Common sense hit him with a cold slap, and he forced himself to pull away, pushing on her shoulders so her tongue fell out of his mouth with a trail of drool.

“Wait, wait, no, this is… this is _wrong_. I… I can’t…” He ran his hand through his hair, panting as his heart still raced from her lingering presence.

The alien’s mouth hung open, still wet with his saliva, her breasts heavily pulling down her chest. **“Do you… not find this form agreeable?”** she asked, utterly confused.

“It’s not _that_ , it’s…” Eddie sighed, stubbornly trying to ignore his erection poking up between them both. “It’s just wrong to… do _this_ with… alien goo!”

**“And why is that?”**

Eddie opened his mouth to speak before properly hearing her question. He had no answer, at least not any that would have worked on an alien.

“It’s… weird?” he tried. Though it was hard to tell with all the black over her, she seemed to smile at him as she once again closed the space between them.

 **“It must not be that ‘weird’ if you want it so badly…”** She stroked along his jaw, soft fingers holding his chin as her slime oozed into every curve of his chest, tingling in his pores.

...Dammit, she had a point. And even if she didn’t, Eddie couldn’t fight off his arousal for much longer. His cock was aching, begging to be let out, and not into his own hands for once.

“Why do _you_ want it, then?” he asked through a husky groan. “What do you get out of it?”

 **“...I’m curious** .” Her tone was playful, as teasing as her touch against his naked flesh, her thighs squishing against his hips. **“And whatever my host wants… I will gladly give to him.”**

So she could sense how much he was having to hold back. She could probably see everything he was thinking, how badly he wanted to be inside her...

 _’I’ve never even done this with a_ real _girl, let alone one made out of slime from outer space…’_ Eddie hadn’t ever worried much about losing his virginity, but then again he never thought he might lose it to an alien. Then again... even though she wasn’t really a woman, even though wasn't even human, she was still so fucking hot…

“Do you… have a name?” he asked, floating a heavy hand against her face. She leaned, no, oozed into his palm, soaking in his warmth.

**“We call ourselves Klyntar. We are a symbiotic species.”**

Symbiotic. A bond that helped both the giver and receiver. Eddie licked his dry lips. “You mind if I call you… Symby?” It sounded better than ‘the alien’ or ‘the goo’ at least.

This time, she was definitely smiling. **“Call me whatever you wish, my love.”**

He had to kiss her again. He _had_ to taste her, to feel her surrounding him. Feel her skin melt under him. Eddie gave himself to her, enslaved by desires he never knew he had until now. Whatever the reason for Symby coming to him, doing this for him… it must have been for a reason. _Everything_ happened for a reason. And if she really wanted to do it as much as he did… what was so wrong with that?

“Symby…” He pulled away again, much less forcefully this time as he groaned into her mouth. His pants had been breached, a long trail of black dripping down from Symby’s shoulder and reaching inside to stroke along his cock. A wave of shivers wracked his body, his spine bending into her slimey touch.

 **“Do you like that, Eddie?”** she purred against his lips, already knowing the answer as she gently squeezed his balls in one hand.

“Fffuck… yeah… keep doing that…” He wrenched his pants down, freeing his dick as she coated it in her black mass. It was more than just rubbing his shaft, tiny tendrils wrapping tightly around the thick head, to coax out beads of pre cum. Each drip, each brush of her body on his bare flesh made a moan rip through his hoarse throat, each one having to be silenced lest he woke up the entire dorm.  Biting his lips to try and muffle them didn't help much, so Symby devoured his mouth once again to let his moans echoed through her. She thrummed with his pleasure, vibrating under his eager hands as they explored her body. Her breasts were unbelievably soft, like liquid rubber, switching from pliable to firm and back the more he fondled them. Not unlike a non-Newtonian fluid…

God, even when he was playing with tits, Eddie still couldn’t resist being a total nerd. Symby must have sensed his annoyance at himself from how she purred, almost like a giggle, around his tongue while he sucked on hers. Then she released him, strands of saliva and of herself hanging thick between them and her hand drenched in his pre cum. His hands had drifted down to her hips, pulling her tight onto his lap with his cock standing erect between her thighs. Just the thought of her squishing them around his shaft sent him closer to the edge.

 **“Are you ready, my love?”** Symby held herself up on melting arms, letting Eddie see the thinly etched folds between her legs that glistened even more than the rest of her body. **“Are you ready to bond with me?”**

Eddie could only grunt at first, reining in all his willpower to stop himself pulling her down onto him. “Do it. Do it, baby…”

 **“You may feel some… discomfort** ,” she warned, but the heat radiating from her against his twitching head made him deaf to it.

“Just give it to me… I want you, Symby… I want…” Eddie didn’t manage to get the rest of his plea out before his throat was flooded with moans and his cock… fuck. He wasn’t prepared at all. She engulfed him. How she knew what to do, he didn’t care, because she knew _exactly_ what to do. Wet and squishy and spongy and so warm around his aching dick… she fit him perfectly. She molded herself around his cock like her pussy was a vacuum seal, only releasing to squeeze around him even harder a second later. Each clench was accompanied by the wet, lewd sound of her squishing around him, and a low rumble from her core. He wasn’t going to last, he knew it, but still he tried to hold on as his fingers clawed into her goo, then the mattress as he pistoned into her.

To think someone would give her up, to think Peter would try and _destroy_ her...

 **“Don’t think about him, Eddie,”** she snarled, dragging her tongue in his ear as her arms melted down his broad shoulders, following the path of his spine. **“Think of me… of what I can do for you.** ” She leaned back, letting him drill into her as she splashed down on the mattress, as her tits jiggled under his chin.

 **“Think of us… what we could do to him together, what we could** **_be_ ** **together...”**

He did. It was all he _could_ think of as he thrusted into her, breathing her in, wondering how she could be so wet around him, so tight and smooth and mewling so loudly for him… his back arched sharply, his hips on autopilot as he lost himself in her depths.

“Mmmhhmm… Symby… fuck... **fuck**!” He exploded, his cock firing a thick stream of cum that first gathered inside her tight core, the rest spurting out over his sheets as she dissolved into him, covering his skin, gluing herself to him... all the air in his sweat-soaked body left him in a single gasp, and when he gulped he almost choked on the black that surged down his throat. His breath hitched as she filled his lungs, and he all but forgot how to breathe. She was inside him just as much as he was inside her; coiling in his nerves, burrowing deep into his muscles, following the minute electric currents that kept his body running all the way up to his brain. He felt her flood his skull, pressure building behind his eyes not unlike the pressure churning in his balls. Grey matter turning black, neurons drenched in her essence and his memories became hers, her body became his, until there was no her and him, only one, only one being and one name on his tongue as it rolled out over his chest...

 **“Venom…”** That was the last moan he made before he collapsed, before the black swallowed him whole.

  


**xx**

  


2PM. Eddie’s alarm didn’t go off, and he woke slowly to that realisation. He didn’t remember falling asleep.

He didn’t remember going to bed naked, either.

So what _did_ he remember?

Driving home… with the alien from the lab. Finding Peter. Beating Peter. Kissing Gwen. Kissing… black slime. Letting it cover him. Letting it consume him. Snarls in his head, echoing in his brain...

What a weird-ass dream. Unless… he turned his head to his right.

“ **Good morning, my love**.”

 _Definitely_ not just a dream. The alien, Symby, lay curled on his pillow not unlike a snake, the long tendril of her body curled around the arm he put behind his head. Apart from the whites of her eyes and the smudge of pink from her tongue, she was solid black. Like a living oil stain, she shimmered with the light that penetrated her.

“Good… morning.” Eddie sat up, fighting off a spell of dizziness as he shook his head. Symby climbed up his arm to drape herself across his shoulders, and he could feel her tongue flicking lightly against his ear. In fact, he could feel every part of her. How her molecules sat compressed into her smaller, simpler body, ready to spread out and expand her if needed. How she infused herself into his bloodstream, hanging onto his skin and the bones beneath not because she needed to grip so tightly, but because she wanted to be as close to him as possible. Even as she sat on his shoulders, she was still flowing all throughout his body.

As Eddie came to realise that’s what the tingling in his veins was, like an itch he didn't need to scratch, it occurred to him that he hadn’t breathed once since he awoke. She did it all for him.

They really _had_ bonded.

 **“You’re confused**.” Symby pulled herself under his chin to watch his expression, though surely she didn’t need to to know what he was feeling.

“Just… trying to take all this in,” Eddie admitted. What was he supposed to be feeling? Having an alien inside him, never mind him being inside that alien just a few hours ago… God, it was too early in the day for this.

He pushed himself up from his bed, and was surprised at how easily he managed it with his mind still groggy from sleep. A splash of water in his face from the bathroom sink did little to clear it, but at least it washed away some of the sweat lingering on his skin. The mirror made him look a lot better than he felt, and he watched himself yawn-

His teeth. He blinked and opened his mouth again, poking at his incisors with a finger. He only pressed down lightly before having to snatch it back from a stinging pain. They were like fangs now, and when he ran his tongue across them he could feel how much longer they were. He pressed them together, finding that he could at least easily hide them behind his lips.

“...Huh.” Eddie looked at the black on his shoulder in the mirror, Symby hovering near his cheek. “Did… did _you_ do this?”

 **“Human physiology is still new to me** ,” she admitted. **“But I did my best to improve your body while you slept.”**

“What _exactly_ did you do?” he asked, hesitant to the idea of being ‘improved’ without his consent.

 **“Slight alterations to your DNA makeup. Increased rate of protein synthesis. Inhibition of myostatin production...”** She reeled off more, but Eddie focused on the one that caught his attention the most. Myostatin... that was the protein that controlled muscle growth. It stopped them getting too big, or at least bigger than they should be. If she inhibited it…

He looked down at his arm, and had to look again to believe what he saw. He’d always been fairly muscular, but _this_ was something else. He flexed his biceps, and felt the muscle tense and push back against his forearm as it bulged out like a massive hill under his skin. And his arms were just the start of what he now noticed; his chest was etched with new definition, his abs standing out even when he relaxed them. It was fascinating how much he’d changed literally overnight, and Symby watched him admire her work.

 **“Do you like the results, my love?”** she asked.

Eddie felt his shoulder as he flexed his other arm, flashing his new fangs as he grinned. “Oh yeah... I like them.” He could feel his new strength coiled in his new muscles, waiting to be unleashed...

And he knew just who to try it out first on.

“How ‘bout it, Symby? You wanna drop in on our ‘bro’?” He looked down at her perched on his shoulder. When she purred, she rippled like there was a stone skipping across her body.

 **“I would… but I’d like to take care of** **_you_ ** **first.”** She dripped some of herself down his chest, between his pecs and over his abs until she was circling the base of his cock. He hadn’t noticed it standing erect until now, flat against his stomach and… was it bigger than before? He stroked it to find the answer, but only succeeded in making himself moan.

“Oh, yeah… you do that as well?”

Symby giggled, letting her teasing tendril morph into an arm with a hand that rubbed his shaft between its fingers. **“Maybe…”**

“Mmm, you’re a dirty little alien aren’t you?” Eddie left the bathroom behind, letting her rub against his dick as she oozed the rest of herself down his body from his shoulders.

“ **I’m anything you want me to be, my darling,”** she answered, surrounding his cock in a soft cage of black ooze. Eddie held back a groan as he sat down, spreading his legs as a terrible idea slithered into his mind.

“Right now… I want you to get on your knees.”

He bit his lip, driving the fangs in as she obeyed, spreading herself on the ground until she became the same woman he’d fucked last night (well, not really a woman, but close enough for Eddie’s dick). Her breasts were the last things to form, and she made sure they were pressed around his shaft when they did. She saw right into his mind, and knew exactly what he wanted of her.

“God… that’s it, baby…” Eddie’s eyes rolled to the ceiling as his cock was massaged by her supple tits, the swollen tip only emerging from between them when she pulled them down. Just as he was about to wrench his head down to watch her, she went right to the next stage. Her tongue rolled out and slathered his shaft, licking all the way to the tip where she wrapped her lips tightly around it. When she sucked, it was like being milked by her mouth, and she eased the tendrils of her hair gently around his balls to tease them.

“Fuck… fuck yeah, Symby…”  Eddie let his moans out as his head fell back, and he felt blindly for her head so he could push her up and down his aching cock.

 **“You taste delicious, Eddie…”** He didn’t know how she was speaking when her mouth was full, but he was glad he could hear her. Her voice, her moans as she slurped up his dick, the squish of her mouth drenching him in her fluids… and the click of his answering machine.

_“Uh, hey Eddie, it’s Pete… look, about your job, I… I really am sorry…”_

With one hand still trapped in the ooze of her hair, Eddie used the other to reach for the receiver on his desk, and swallowed his growls- both of arousal, and fury at the sound of Peter’s voice ruining the mood.

“Hey, bro…” He lay the fake friendliness on thickly, to mask the ache and anger in his voice. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll find something else to do…” He looked down at Symby, his cock still lodged in her throat, and smirked. He’d already found something else to ‘do’.

“How ‘bout we meet up after class?” he asked, squeezing his eyes closed as Symby pulled her tongue back from around his shaft.

“ _Er, raincheck. I really need to be with Aunt May.”_

Eddie squashed a moan as Symby sucked back some of the saliva dribbling out around his dick. “Sure, sure… we’ll see each other again soon.” He hung up, with a dark mutter of “ _Spider-Man"_  that was half from him and half from Symby. Then he looked down at her, pulling her chin up so he could see her eyes, and he growled.

  
“Did I tell you to stop?”


End file.
